Infinite Gravity Pulling You : Blackhole
by Lightshinebright
Summary: Black hole possess an infinite gravity, an object so massive that even light are sucked in. Well, this kind of thing happened to Seth Clearwater. I was working as a counter when a giant boy put down a whole bunch of condoms that can be used for like a lifetime. I mean really Seth Clearwater! Then our eyes met.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters who are from Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does, but I really do wish that I can have SETH!**

* * *

**Lucy's p.o.v**

'Three days left of school. Three days. That's it. After that, the time is all mine.'

I thought as I was putting my faint make up on for school. I had a brunette hair with big grey eyes. My brother Collin was obviously in his dream, chasing an unicorn or something.

My best friend Embry, Quil and Jacob has been having this massive growth spurt that even I as a best friend started to become suspicious. Was this related to the Sam's gang? I mean I don't hate them, but if it is them who are making MY friend to feel pain, I am totally kick all of their ass. Oh, and did I mention that I basically mastered karate and boxing?

A huge sigh came out from my mouth as I reached the school. Taking a glance from the bus window, I sighed again. Another they without Embry, Quil and Jacob I guess. NONE of them were answering my texts and phone calls. Sarah, friend who I have recently gotten close shrieked

"Guess what?! Guess what?!"

"Obviously if I knew I wouldn't be reacting like this Sarah"

"I saw Embry, Quil and Ja..."

I cut her off "Where! Tell me right now Sarah Windmore or else."

"Hey girl calm down.. Relax.. They are back in school and..."

I stormed off without hearing the rest.

"they are the new member of the Sam's gang..." Her voice faltered as I walked passed by her. "Geez Lucy! You really need to work on your listening skills. Hello, elementary school!" She screamed.

I entered the La Push High school, and immediately spotted Jacob, Quil and Embry surrounded by all the people whispering and murmuring. I broke all of the people in the hallway with my loud voice "JACOB BLACK, QUIL ATERA, EMBRY CALL, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME THIS INSTANCE WHAT HAPPENED" Three of them all flinched and they all came to my direction. I was about to open my mouth to say more, but it was immediately closed when they passed me, and Embry collided his huge arm to my shoulder. OUCH. That really hurt. I felt the soar coming up, and tears filling up. I wasn't going to cry. No way.

I looked at them and was shocked mentally. Jacob, Quil and Embry went passed me to go to Paul and Jared, who were approaching from the door.

"You know what? I give up. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Just forget about all the times that we spent together ever since the age of five. I.. I HATE YOU THREE!" I screamed. With that, I ran and ran without a destination.

* * *

**Hey guys! It' s been a long time since I last published a story. Recently I got this fabulous idea about Seth and his imprint. Guess who it will be XD! Anyway, I hope you guys would keep reading this story because this is not even the beginning! Thank you guys :)**

**~ Lightshinebright**


	2. Chapter 2

An year has already passed, and the term was over. Finally, our sweet, hot summer holiday has come.

Mwah!

What about Jacob, Quil and Embry. Well, forget about them! Let them live their life, huh. I made lots of other besties since, who were there for me, when they were not.

My friend, Ashley, which I call her ash(:D) just loved movies. She would always drag me into a cinema with her, and I got to watch all the newbies.

Then, there was Sue. Her appearance was just like a door, and all the boys admired her. However, she was kind of a tomboy. I would always call her my SueSue. Also, I was called her at night, and shout "SUE ME, SUE!" and just drop the call. Tee hee.

Anyway, back to our summer vacation.

While other guys were having fun, I had to stink in my Uncle's shop, which I didn't mind because I was earning some profit ;)

However, having to sit in the counter seat for hours made me go bonkers!

Inside the shop, you meet all sorts of customers. From cute little kids to teenagers, trying to fool me to buy some cigars.

My back pained so much that I stood up, and started stretching with my back towards the door, until I was interrupted with a fake cough. You know, a cough you fake when someone is doing something totally.. awkward...

I returned to my counter immediately, and even from the counter, I was able to tell that the boy was HUGE! I mean HUGE!

I mean HUGE! I mean HUGE!

You can stop now.

I mean HUGE!

STOP..!

I was quiet worried because of the stories on the news every once in a while, about huge guys coming in, and treating you to give them some money.

The HUGE guy came over to the counter finally, and started to beep his products.

What the HELL?!

He bought condoms, which he could use for about his lifetime I'm sure!

I started cracking up inside, but I couldn't stop the shaking.

"Anything wrong?" he said.

Well boy, nothing wrong with me!

Did I just tell you guys that his voice was like the best thing ever?

But, from just seeing what he has bought, I couldn't help putting on my weird face.

Weirdo...

"Nothing is wrong, and here you go." I said, after he gave me the money.

While I was giving him the bag, his hands slightly brushed over mine, and our eyes locked.

Beautiful eyes...

He was charming I have to say. What is wrong with me! I guess that is the reason why he hook up girls all the time.

I still stared at him in the weird way, and his face fell, and he saw what he was carrying.

"Oh..! oh.. oh... you know.. My friend.. kind of asked me to buy this. Don't. get. this. wrong." He stuttered out.

How cute.

But it ain't gonna work sweet 'art

"Yeah, right"

With that, he ran off with his ears bright red.

What a weirdo.


End file.
